Splendorman
Creator: ☀''this was taken from happypasta wiki credit goes to the original author'' . SplendorMan (aka Splendy) is a "HappyPasta", which is a parody of the "CreepyPasta" genre. He originated as a parody of Slender Man, but now fans like to portray him as Slender Man's older, nicer, brother. He has since gained a massive amount of popularity in the Slender Man fanbase. SplendorMan first appeared in a Marble Hornets parody from the YouTube channel "Neil Cicierega", where he was spotted by two very nice girls named Becky and Tiffany. He then proceeded to give them flowers and dance for them in order to make them happy. Towards the end of the video he threw glitter at them. Personality SplendorMan is supposedly the Slender Man's older brother and, as opposed to his younger brother, loves everything happy and joyful. His purpose is to cheer up people who do good deeds. He is often portrayed as happy-go-lucky, and very kind, especially to children. He often brings people gifts such as flowers. His personal relationship with his brother is unknown, as the two are only shown together in fan art, although many fans believe Slender Man does not approve of his older brother's cheerful nature, and that SplendorMan either does not understand his younger brother's behaviour or disapproves of his murderous behaviour. Appearance Splendorman stilts actor Splendorman, as portrayed by a special stilts actor. Unlike Slender Man, SplendorMan has a visible face, which consist of black dots for eyes and a black mouth, but he lacks teeth (in most portrayals) and a nose. He also wears a black suit with colorful polka-dots, a bow tie (usually red, sometimes rainbow), and a top hat (of varying sizes) or less commonly a trilby hat, both seen with a red stripe. He is also very tall like Slender Man, and his hands are black, with claws on the ends of his fingertips, contrary to the Slender Man's normal looking bare hands with lack of claws. Although his skin is usually portrayed as being the same shade as most caucasians, he has been portrayed as being just as pale as his brother, and he is often shown to have rosy cheeks. Although SplendorMan is usually shown with tentacles, the details pertaining to his tentacles are disputed. Some say they are plain black, like his brothers, others say they have rainbow stripes or polka dots. Most agree that he has bells on the ends of them, but it's unknown if they're attached or accessories he puts on. He is also commonly depicted as holding a golden topped cane in most of his artwork appearances. Abilities WARNING: The following contains speculation Although he is not shown as often, and thus his full range of abilities is unknown, there is some evidence in his first appearance that he is capable of the following: Mood Enhancement - His presence seems to have an effect on humans causing them to almost immediately become happy and cheerful. This effect also seem to prevent humans from becoming startled by his presence, as Tiffany and Becky, although not expecting his appearance and supposedly trying to shoot a short film, immediately became delighted to see him, despite the introduction to the video implying they did not know what happened. Technology Disruption - In his first appearance, like his brother, the camera signals were disrupted, with static accompanied by pictures of cheerful things such as kittens popping up. Teleportation - He appears out of nowhere part way through the video. Glitter - In his first appearance, he at some point throws glitter at the girls, even though he is never seen carrying glitter. It is unknown if he simply had a bottle of glitter or kept glitter in his pockets, or if he somehow is able to create glitter by some unknown means. Fans also speculate that he has tentacles like his brother, but that his are more decorated, and have bells on the ends. END OF SPECULATION Alternate Interpretations Despite being a Happypasta, some mistake or reinterpret SplendorMan for a Creepypasta character, and thus he has sometimes been portrayed with gore, an elongated tongue, and sharp teeth. However, these alternate interpretations are often disregarded and not considered officially related to the character other than being creepy fan art. Others have decided that he's kind unless angered, at which point he takes on a more frightening appearance, but that this rarely happens.